


Nienna's Revenge

by lovelytimes



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytimes/pseuds/lovelytimes
Summary: Smut and violence.[Whispers.. Chapter 2 features the smut. Winks.]Non-con.What if Nienna seeks out Melkor in Angband (she has her reasons) and he plays the role of the protector? But Angband is no place for one such as the sweet, sorrowful lady Nienna.Hands off her, foul folk of Angband! Any violation of her body and heads will roll!





	1. Welcome

“Melkor.”

Eyes closed in a rare moment of rest flicked open. Melkor knew that voice.

“Melkor?” The tone changed to inquiry.  Tender and female it was and tinged with quiet urgency.

“My dearest Nienna, I am honored that you reach out your thoughts to me,” the Corrupted Vala’s mind whirled in wonder. Delight and surprise in its truest form merged into a blur of emotion within Melkor. Concern, alarm, and confusion also issued forth at the lady’s outreach to him. _So unusual. Why does she seek me?_ He thought.

“Melkor,” the timber of Nienna’s voice shifted again with this third utterance. The name was spoken as though it was a plea. “May I come to you?” Her firm will spilled forth.

“Come to me? Come here? You wish to come to Angband?” Sitting tall with a start, he perched on the throne of his foulest kingdom. His eyes then shifted around the hall alighting on stains of blood here, rotting flesh and bone there, a recently re-captured elf slave chained to a pillory, “Yes you are always welcome here. Still, perhaps at another location we could speak,”

The softest hand brushed across his brow. She had come silently, travelling through the distance with sorrow and rush of power.

“Melkor.”

Now standing in shock and surprise, he addressed her physical form, “Nienna,” and with as much tenderness as he could muster, he held her hands, “Always you are welcome here. But Nienna,” he sighed, “Mine kingdom was not created to soothe sorrows but to stoke them.”

“I know of your deeds and of this place. However,” lashes fell low, “I do not come thusly to speak of Angband or its flaws. I wish only to stay with you for a time to seek respite. Since you dwell outside Valinor, I seek you out. I know also that words I speak to you will not be shared with the other Valar,” Her manner was urgent and pressed, as though she wished to divulge a burning secret or let loose a torrent of suffering.

“Yes of course, my love. Please tell me all,” he gently embraced her form that overflowed with misery.

The tears of course came, “I am in torment. Namo and Irmo—we argue over the fates of fëar. They have become… harsh with me,” the shuddering sobs overwhelmed her in paroxysms.

“Dear love, I will offer you all the comfort that I am capable, but perhaps another candidate for your confidences would be more appropriate?”

“No, Melkor,” she was resolute, “I do not seek another. I seek you.”

There they stood in embrace, black on gray, her slight, trembling form against the near brotherly protection of the Dark One.  Still, Melkor’s eyes darted to take in the great hall of Angband. Eyes of ill intent oozed into view. Screaming echoes from some not so distant torture session rose up then faded. Laughter of Maia and orcs rang sonorous as they made toward the hall. 

Midday was the usual time to assemble, and his top officers and their many foul associates were making for the throne room. Now.

“Nienna, I will give you respite here from your pain. I am honored that you would seek me out knowing of mine nature and history. But I deceive you not when again I say that Angband may not be the right place...”

Great doors swung wide as the many servants and soldiers of Angband burst through with thunderous voices, raucous laughter, lewd gestures, and obscene swearing.

A sensation that could only be embarrassment swelled up in Melkor’s throat. With the arrival of his hoard, the Dark Vala drew Nienna closer. Like a switch, the voices silenced. Strangely though, this calm was ushered not at their Lord’s command, but by astonishment.

They saw her.

Their Master held a female of great beauty in a close embrace. A catcalling whistle rang high and clear, and at this, a low chuckle rumbled across the seething mass of clawed and toothed bodies.

Many believed they were to witness some vulgar  entertainment.

“Got a nice one there, Lord!” one of the crowed cawed.

“Spread her on the pillory!”

“Let us have some of that, too!”

“Drill that sweet meat!"

"Spread her wide so we can see!"

"Give her to us, too!"

"Yes, let us have at some cunny!"

They thought wrong!

“Silence!” So quickly then the Angbandian’s laughter transformed to fear as a frown of anger drilled down Melkor’s mouth. His livid eyes shone in a bright luminosity and they moved in pointed fury across key members of his cabinet. It was as though the deepest foundations of Angband groaned with the grind of boulders and lava as Melkor’s power swelled in pure wrath. Heaving now with feverish rage was his chest with loud breaths of ill-concealed ire.

Nienna started and drew back from the Dark Vala. As an empath, his anger struck her as though it were a physical blow. With a sigh of compassion, she then placed a soothing hand on the Dark One’s arm, “Just words they say. Melkor, please quiet yourself. You are Vala,” she spoke in Valarin.

At this, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw to quell the rage that arose so easily, “As you wish, my dear,” came his Valarin reply. He then addressed his people in a louder voice, “Before you is Nienna of the Vala. She comes here…,”

“You’re still speaking in Valarin,” boomed Gothmog ironically in Valarin to drive home his point, “Black Speech, please!” The balrog knew of Nienna.  He also knew that his Lord would protectively stow his anger in her presence. This meant that Gothmog could take liberties, push limits, and he would delight in exploring the boundaries of Melkor’s tolerance. Again, the core of Angband quivered in the reflection of the Lord’s anger at such practical insolence.

A quiet, clipped voice continued, this time in the Black Speech, “Nienna of the Vala cometh to mine halls.  She wishes to find peace and respite, and she will find it here,” his meaning with clear, “You will show decorum or face dire consequences. We offer her our hospitality and respect for she is Vala. All will offer her our welcome or suffer,”

The lady spoke quietly in Valarin, “Such threats are not necessary.”

A grunt and shrug was the reply, as he seated himself on the throne. He would welcome her, but there was still much business to attend to and chaos to deploy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con trigger warning.

Melkor bestowed upon Nienna the best he could offer in food and rooming. Beneath the stars of Varda, she stood on the balcony of a gilded room filled with tapestries, gold objects, and many red hues.  At first viewing the space, she thought that the apartment was well put together. If only she knew that the room only served one purpose for Melkor’s and Mairon’s desires.

Before escorting her to this far tower in the evening, she told Melkor of her sorrows, her conflicts, and especially of her clashes with Namo. At the core of her suffering was the steadfastness of the Vala of Mandos in his judgements and what she perceived as a lack of empathy. Truly Nienna believed the balance of judgement and compassion was askew.

She explained that such discord with Namo arose over time in measured stages. First, came the ardent discussions. Then the discourse between she and Namo descended into accusations of her “weakness” or “histrionics”. Irmo also faulted her with similar reproaches. Next, a tense period of mutual and uncomfortable avoidance began. Then came more sorrow and a desire for extreme escapism. 

No method of escape could be more extreme than to seek out Melkor, so seek him she did. Namo and Irmo would not think to search for her in Angband. _If they searched for me at all_ , she thought in lamentation. 

Melkor held no anger toward her, and offered her as much benevolence as was possible given his nature. He recalled with sharp clarity how she pleaded for clemency and mercy on his behalf. Upon his departure for the night, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and urged her to stay in her apartment.  “Some of mine servants can be passionate in their endeavors,” he had issued a cryptic warning.

Almost calm it was as she gazed across the plains of Angband lit red by the sulfuric fires of Thangorodrim peaks behind.

“Pretty, pretty,” a foul rasping voice came from behind.

The start she gave rocked her being.

“Yes, so delicious,” another deeper voice issued forth from within the room. Now she saw them, a hulking orc dripping with mucus from three nostrils in his grayish face, and a tall balrog in humanish form with black hair and red eyes.  The balrog had kept his horns when he transformed, the two ram like curves spiraled from either side of his head.

She felt their emotions as is her nature of compassion and empathy. Lust, fear, and pain—in that order.  Thusly, she lighted on their fear and spoke to them words of inquiry tinged with comfort, “What fear you, Angbandians?” Her aim was true, to transform their fear to wisdom.

“Fear?” the orc laughed. The suggestion that they were fearful was ludicrous to him.

“We fear that we may need to keep you company,”

In all her many years, so infrequent were her interactions with the living. In fact, discourse with those outside the halls of the Fëanturi was a rarity. Isolated she was in her mourning, not entering the great city in Valinor and keeping her attentions focused on the pleas of those in Mandos.

The two drew near, “We will be having some fun now,” and with terrifying strength, the balrog drew her in to the room, and she screamed.

Nienna was Vala, but no violence or resistance could she offer. She simply could not defend herself as was her nature. The gray robe she wore was first to go as a clawed hand ripped it from her breast. Laughter then rang out but then fell into surprised stillness for no undergarments did she wear—only the robe. A cruel hand pushed her down and she lay flat on the floor with the force of that shove.

Both now paused in a moment of disbelief as they looked upon her palest body, her nipples so light, and the black fuzz between her legs. Like a release of tension, they sprung on her with groping and too strong hands. The orc lit upon her breasts, while the human balrog claimed her lower body.  He pushed the legs wide and the mouth was on her warm center. Quickly then he found her point of pleasure and sucked on it mercilessly. 

Again she cried out, but this time in pain as the balrog’s horns pointed cruelly into her thighs. Then should could no longer scream for the orc was at her face. Its sickening mucus filled face, teeth of horror, and boil covered tongue filled her mouth. Her next cry was muted as the orc muffled her cry. Still, the balrog pursued her pleasure, and the contrast of revulsion and stimulation overwhelmed her.

Wetness could not help but come forth from deep within her as the balrog continued his ministrations.  Soon the balrog was moaning into her, and it was clear he enjoyed performing this act with much gusto.

Then it happened.

In spite of the orc at her face, she felt desire. She thrust open her legs wider in a hedonistic pulse and pushed her vulva forward in rare lust. In truth, no tongue had ever given such stimulation to her sex.

The thing at her mouth was horrific.  Any relief she felt as he orc withdrew its face soon melted away as the sound of disrobing leather met her ears.

“All for you,” and a thick orc cock was thrust into her mouth. At least its genitals were clean and smelled of harsh soap and orc musk. One smallish mercy. With horror she dared to open her eyes with immediate regret as her gaze met green colored orc pubic hair.

Soon the balrog seemed to want his own share of her, for he stopped his attentions to shed his garb. Working on her must have enflamed his desires as his cock was fully engorged though it jutted to one side crookedly.

Immediately he was on her, and since she had splayed open her legs so nicely so him and was so readied and juicy, he slid nicely inside.  There was no romance for he took her fast and hard. Both orc and balrog now grunted their pleasure with urgency.

They knew the game they played. Both witnessed their Master’s warnings to stay away and maintain decorum. Both heard the threats, and yet they disobeyed. Still there was an urgency. This Vala was forbidden thus the object of desire and they must not be discovered.

Now slamming his hips into Nienna’s face, the orc found his climax. She gagged as its hot goo pulsed into her throat and was compelled to swallow that foul juice, “Atta girl,” it panted, “Oh so nice for me!” He roughed her hair in satisfaction.

“Ugh!” the balrog was spasming in short thrusts now as he sought to tease the head of his cock with her body. With the orc free of her face, her thoughts flipped to the cock dipping quickly in her. Though he did not intend it, his short, angled plunges slid against her nib. 

Again and again the member contacted her nexus of pleasure. She adjusted herself so that his frantic thrusts would fully rub a larger part of her point and her clit throbbed thicker as her sex tightened. Every time, the cock worked against her nib. Every time that bundle of nerves twitched and grew taunt with tension. Wetness seeped.

Though her mind hated this, her pussy still sucked on the cock like a greedy and hungry little mouth. With such stimulation, her pearl burst free of its hood as it grew larger. 

The balrog seemed to tense and drive even faster as he efforted to gain pleasure. She felt climax approach and her pussy quivered. Then the ecstasy hit as her clit was so engorged as spasms shook her. She rolled her hips forward and clenched her sex with each wave of ecstasy. Her pussy quivered inside so sweetly in paroxysms. A wicked scratch she drew across his back to draw blood, to mark him.

Then, she finally moaned in ultimate pleasure and release as she spread her legs even wider in shameless lust. Her sex throbbed from the center of her rapture and she pushed her hips up at the height of shuddering pleasure as she orgasmed in hot waves.

Pushed on by the clenches of her body, hard grunts and firm forward dips echoed the pulses of the balrog’s release. “Oh fuck!” and he shot his seed deep within her before collapsing on top of her with heaving exhaustion. He was about to kiss her, then thought better of it as her face smelled of orc musk. Still he lay on her panting for long moments

She lay wide and pulsing with shameless post orgasmic satisfaction and pleasure. So wide.

“Well,” the orc had clothed itself, “We need to get out of here, Master’s orders and all,” it joked, but the suggestion to leave was practical,"Mustn't be found playing around here."

A grunt. Then the balrog gave Nienna's cheek a light smack before reluctantly righting himself and preparing to leave. Depart they did quickly, whispering and snickering to each other like thieves that made off with a great prize.

Nienna lay as they left her. Legs now drawn up close, naked and shivering she was about to sob, but stopped.  A new emotion welled forth—anger!  This was not a sensation of empathy, it was her own and she was livid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. This is Nienna's Revenge after all.


End file.
